


Maxibig

by Anonymous



Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: As a reminder I wrote this fic during a depressive episode so blame the mental illness please, Death By Second Hand Embarrassment, M/M, WHY does this relationship tag exist already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fill from the 2016 tfa_kinkmeme prompt: "Jar Jar f*cks Ren and compares it to when he used to f*ck Anakin. Maybe he could compare their distinctive styles of having sex. Bonus if Jar Jar tells Ren what it was like f*cking Anakin, which turns Ren on more.Bonus if it's in Jar Jar's pov, his unique diction should be accurate."Written 03-02-2016 at 2:13AM. (Link to original fill in post).
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Kylo Ren
Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Maxibig

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I found a story in my old email's Google Drive from this kinkmeme and it took me back. I'll keep the it short but 2016 was a really weird year for me, I had a massive depressive episode then went off to live in Australia for a year (unrelated to the depression but it was stressful) among other major life events, personally, professionally and socially. Looking back at it makes me feel so nostalgic but the biggest thing about that year was this incredibly obsessive and unhealthy fixation on TFA, which ironically led to me writing a lot of fics in the kinkmeme (not sure how I even found it). It was my first time participating in a kinkmeme, and writing was probably my one respite from Life and all it's terribleness. 
> 
> I had all my contributions bookmarked on my old computer so I am digging it out and archiving them because as mixed as I feel about that year, these stories are all a major part of it and strangely, I enjoy them in their own way even if I don't like some of them anymore. I am hoping by archiving I can get "unstuck" from that year by bringing what was probably my most creatively productive year into the light of day. (Yes, I will get therapy one day). They bring back memories that have new clarity. I am posting Anon because some of the stories are :\ and slightly problematic and just not who I am anymore - I will tag appropriately but please let me know if you want me to take a story down because it's offensive - the kinkmeme was a very permissive environment so sometimes filters/decency can get lost. I still have a Drive to keep them in! :) But hopefully, I didn't write anything awful (I mean, outside whatever this fic is, lol).

_He loud. He cries maxibig. He likein to bita._  
  
Jar Jar thrusts further into the human. The man lets out a begging whimper. "Faster...! Please, Jar Jar, fuck me hard and fast."  
  
The Gungan smirked. "Shhh. On whena yousa earn it."  
  
_He likein to be controlled._  
  
He takes the man's dick in his hand without breaking the slow, smooth rhythm he'd built. A sticky, moist substance secretes from the pores of the Gungan's hand as he strokes the hard cock slowly to coat it in his juices. Damp aquatic lips press into the human's neck with a hum that seemed to vibrate through the man's entire being. "Whosa dis cock belongs to, Kylo?"  
  
Kylo throws his head back, his long hair, save for the stands pasted onto his forehead with sweat, leading the migration towards Jar Jar's shoulder. He's moaning between little pants of air. "It's yours, Jar Jar. Only yours..."  
  
_Maxi submissive. Yousa might'n be sayin dat Anakin was a bombad fuck._  
  
Kylo presses himself as deep into Jar Jar as he could and clenches. A husky laugh escapes his lips as he moves his head to kiss the Gungan's orange lips. "I just want you inside of me for a bit. I love your cock inside of me. I love it when it twitches against my being. Your cock was meant to be inside me. I was born to be fucked by you. I'm your slut, Jar Jar."  
  
_Ye gods, whatta meesa sayin'?_  
  
The slick, amphibian tip of the older man's tongue glided up Kylo's neck as he jerks his hand along the length of the younger man's cock. Kylo takes long, shaky breaths with small croaks of pleasure trickling out when the Gungan's thumb occasionally moves to rub the head of his cock. "Yousa beautiful. Beautiful as yousa grandpa."  
  
The words trickled into his ears and Kylo felt himself lose his grip on the Gungan's cock inside of him. Jar Jar smirks, resuming the steady flow his lover had interrupted. The younger man restrains his trembling. "My grandfather? You fucked him, too?"  
  
"Yeah, he weesa very maxi _wude_ ," Jar Jar grunted as he picked up speed on both ends of the human, "He pin missa down and fuck missa senseless."  
  
"Did he suck you off like I did?" Kylo said between the sound of scales hitting flesh.  
  
"His lips weesa so soft and his mouth was so litta bitty and tight and wet. Missa lik to fill it with missa cum watch him swallow." Jar Jar breaths in sharply as his dick began to pulsate from the hot pressure building, "Just likein yousa."  
  
Kylo reaches down to touch his cock, his hand playing wherever Jar Jar would allow as he stroked. "Did he kiss you like you were his king? Did he let you fuck him with the lights on?"  
  
"Anakin can doin anyth and everyth. He make lovein to missa onda battlefield, over da body of a destroy droid. He call missa a slut and taleo missa suck him." Jar Jar panted, the grip on Kylo's cock becoming harder to maintain in delirious pleasure. "Kylo maxi nicer. Kylo open his mouth and ass for missa without ask."  
  
"Oh, Jar Jar, yes..." Kylo moaned shamelessly.  
  
Jar Jar increased his speed more, feeling himself moving closer to the brink. "Yousa thinking yousa ganna come?"  
  
Kylo nodded. With several more loud smacks of flesh and scales, Jar Jar and Kylo came together with a grunt and a whimper. Even as Kylo finished, come was still flowing out of the thick aqueous cock dwelling inside him. Jar Jar slowly pulled out of his lover to admire this seed dripping out of the younger man's ass. "Missa fill you real good, Kylo."  
  
Kylo is panting as he turns to hug Jar Jar for support of his weak knees. "I live to be filled up by you. Grandfather didn't love your warm, creamy seed inside him like I do," Kylo leans up to kiss the Gungan tenderly, "I love you, Jar Jar Binks."  
  
Jar Jar smiled with affection at the young human. "Mooey mooey, Kylo Ren, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original fill post: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6626443#cmt6626443
> 
> Always fun to see the comments on this one. One of the things I enjoyed most about the kinkmeme was that people always seemed to be willing to comment more/unrestrained! Although I am worried about everyone who enjoyed this so much xD (I kid).


End file.
